mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lewisjudkins
Hey, 'sup? |} Your "advertisements" Uh... id like to advertise But did you have permission from Blanky?--Riot\AU 13:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) And don't eat Leaf. Then you will have to get surgery.Blanky will make shore of that.--Riot\AU 13:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) }} help i need help with my site how how do you post a link here it is my address ok plz add things and do the opinion http://mysimskingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Mysimskingdom_Wiki plz add pics and info and an advert because i dont know how did you like it i wanted it so i can have a site all about my faviorate game i hope you dont mind but i love it but i realy need help with starting it and putting it on the web HELLO Hi i would like to advertise my site on here plz i need more people on mine and i would like help i got rid off it i got rid of the image bb IM DELETING MY SITE IM SORRY MY SITE JUST ISNT GOOD ENUOGH YOURS IS TOO GOOD NOONE WILL COME ON MINE SO NOTHING ELSE IS BEING ADDED ITS OVER I WILL STILL COME ON MY SIMS WIKI I LOVE YOURE SITE ITS BETTER THAN MINE SO THATS WHY I CLOSED IT I LOVE YOURE SITE AND THANKYOU FOR MAKING IT LEWIS JUDKINS OVER WITH SITE }} LISTEN I`DONT WANT PITTY I WANT YOURE SITE TO BE BIGGER AND I SHOULDNT OF MADE IT YOURE SITE WOULD OUTRUN MINE ANYWAY P.S I DELETED THE IMAGE AND MY SITE IS NEVER GOING TO BE SEEN UNLESSS YOU GO ON IT I HOPE YOURE SITE WILL CONTINUE TO BE THE BEST hi i have my sims party ds and chaz mcreelys on there could you plz add him his mini game is: skating scamper HI Im opening my site again im so excited the reason i choose to open it up again is thanks to my dog of thinking i can make a movie each week p.s i would also like you to look bat it tommorow I I TRIED IT WONT WORK I DELETED FROM MY SITE I THINK AND MY COMPUTER OK SORRY i have now its gone ok anyway i have a movie quiz from my movie i would like everyone to do it plz can you advertise LEWIS JUDKINS QUIZ FROM HIS MADE MOVIE Because i have befor advertised yours as your site is great plz tell me a sonn as possible when you have done it or if your not it would realy help L.J Happy New Year for a New User What the gift said. --Crazy12345 19:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) thankyou happy new year T.O.B.O.R Tobor on my sims agents ds lives in the petting zoo role petting zoo owner pS plz add that to his role and location GO ON THIS MAKE A GUESS WHO IS IN THE PICTURE JUST EDIT PAGE NEXT TO THE ANSWER PUT YOUR NAME IN FULL AND I WILL REVEAL IF YOU HAVE WON A PAGE ABOUT YOU PLZ ALSO PUT IN HOBBIES ETC JUST CLICK BELOW PLEASE http://mysimskingdom.wikia.com/wiki/WHO_IS_IN_THE_PICTURE HI I NEED YOURE HELP HI ON MY MY SIMS KINGDOM SITE I HAVE SOMETHING NEW IT'S CALLED MY SIMS AT THE OLYMPICS I HAVE MOST OF THE ROLES BUT I NEED YOURE HELP TO PLAY THE ROLE OF ELIZABETH AND MY MADE UP CHARACTER MARK JUST CLICK ON THE MESSAGE ABOVE WHICH SAYS MY SIMS KINGDOM AND SEND ME A MESSAGE SAYING IF YOU CAN HELP P.S I NEED TWO PEOPLE TO DO IT hi hey i have decided to help you out i read that if i make a cirten amount of contributions i can be a administrator cool so plz say if i can be one as soon as possible plz i added pics of characters my sims agents ds can you sort em out like last time i hope they help plz can a be an admin ive added lots defence hi im lewis judkins and ive made a lot off edits ive been waiting for an answer can i be an admin it said a cetrin amount and you can be one weel ive added pics and info all in that amount plz --lewisj 20:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin Request ok ok but please can you make me a sim with ginger hair brown eyes n stuuf i added pics and a pg about my sims party ds i took these pics myself only my sims wikia comity can use them Ad request HI IVE GOT AN ADVERT HERE IT IS PLZ PUT ON YOUR SITE this is the front pg pic i made rom from my old site moving to yours i still want to be an admin plz hi i no you might of heard mysimskingdom wikia is now Djcandyisland wikia it's great no info on games nothing just movies chats +more ive got a new staring next week it will last 11 weeks Annie Radd's have you got talent woo all the auditions are starting then finishing in 6 weeks all mysims like roxie violet etc. will be entering but i woul like blanky and the crew to enter it's my way of saying thankyou your sims you made can enter jut leave a pic and the talent hear and ill put them on p.s this is the site if you would like to advertise it it starts next week it's just to say thanks to you all here you are all v.i.p's only admins here Remeber Djcandyisland type it on wikia communitys ty facebook twitter hey my new site will be on facebook you can follow me on twitter hey are you guys alright lewisj 14:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) hi hello i have got a website and a wikia now its not a wikia its linked to my djcandyisland wikia thing but i have some users on mwebs .com i would love to puit a link so people can look at your site on my webs not wikia ty please tell me if so ). About your comic series, I'm sure there's no problem with it. FYI, Limmy is head of the comic section, so any queries and if you need any help and stuff, she's your girl.}} About the RP...